The present disclosure broadly relates to a device for hauling various objects. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a modified wheelbarrow configured to accommodate various carrying attachments and also adapted to two or more frame axle positions to facilitate hauling different objects either horizontally or vertically.
While a large number of wheelbarrow designs and styles are available and described in the art, the majority of the wheelbarrows comprise of: 1) a frame containing two handles, 2) a container placed on the frame for hauling various objects, 3) one or two front wheels used to rolling the wheelbarrow, and 4) two supports for balancing and stabilizing the wheelbarrow when resting on a surface. Also, generally, the frame and the wheel assembly are attached to one another in a permanent fashion.
Conventional devices are single purpose devices and are not adaptable to other uses, leaving users with a plurality of devices to maintain and store. Conventional devices are not adaptable to different weight or configuration of loads that a user may wish to carry. Conventional devices are not designed with human ergonomics in mind and many human interface elements are not optimal based on the human frame. Conventional devices tend to be designed to permit only pushing or pulling forms of movement and are not adapted to permit either form based on user needs or desires. Conventional devices are not adjustable as needed to take into account variable leverage requirements or desires based on load and user capability.
Improvements to existing conventional designs for wheeled carriers are desirable.